Grizzly
Summary A character made by ThePerpetual. NOTE: Rework in progress... Tarske was a dwarf hunter that was cast out from his mountain fortress home by the king for succumbing to a sorcerer's magic, which turned his rivalry with a fellow hunter into a violent vendetta that he settled by murdering him and shaving his corpse's beard. Shamed and confused, he shaved off half of his own beard upon realizing he was "half-guilty", and went to the shore to live the rest of his life as a pit fighter, mercenary, and bounty hunter. His renown one who would do the dirty jobs that no one else would do. After all, he had resigned himself to being evil. His renown grew so much, in fact, that several millennia in the future, NyirTech sought him out via time machine in an attempt to gain an ally skilled in bounty hunting in their crusade to track down Terminus. Rather than accept their Project: Metahuman enhancements, however, he believed that these strange people were in effect angels come to punish him for his transgressions. Tarske mentally snapped, quite violently, killed many of the doctors, caused havoc throughout the facility, and escaped, eventually fleeing to the taiga of Canada. There, he befriended Darby, a lone wolf he found wounded outside his newly-built shack, and, insane, went on to adapt to the modern world and take up tasks assigned to himself mentally... or by a mysterious patron... Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C Name: Tarske Halfbeard, Grizzly, The Stone Hunter Origin: Ultimaverse Gender: Male Age: 199 (34 in human years) Classification: Dwarf, Professional Hunter, Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and durability, expert marksman, brawler, knife fighter, hunter, tracker, woodsman, diplomat, con artist, thief, inventor, and many more various skills, wild empathy, which allows him to speak to animals Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can punch down trees, regularly battles vampires, can trade blows with Eklyyuk, Rose, and V) | Building level+ '(Was able to inflict significant harm on a dragon, arrows carry 3.2 gigajoules of force) 'Speed: Peak Human+ (Has sprinted at 30 mph before) with Supersonic combat speed (Can dodge bullets at rather close range), bolts travel at Hypersonic+ speeds (Mach 14) | The Same Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted a car overhead, wrestled a tiger into submission) | The Same Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class GJ Durability: Small Building Level (Took hits from Eklyyuk, Rose, and V, got up from a 200 foot fall with little difficulty) | Building Level+ '(Oliver Hex had difficulty harming him with his standard weapons) 'Stamina: Very High, can fight and hunt with minimal impairment while injured, was famous for his Grizzly bear-like tenacity Range: Melee range, extended melee range with kukri, several meters with gadgets, thousands of meters with his custom-engineered crossbow Standard Equipment: Grizzly's main weapon is his custom-engineered crossbow which he calls "Bessie," his pride and joy as an inventor that he uses to hunt down animals, humans that get too intrusive, supernatural monsters, and really nearly anything. This clockwork behemoth of a weapon was stolen from the dwarven arsenal through use of NyirTech's time machine, and has since been upgraded by him. It uses his own bio-electricity to rapidly transmute the atoms in the air into crossbow bolts, meaning that it always possesses ammunition. Not only that, but it also possesses an automatic string-reset mechanism, meaning that it also fires as fast as he hits the trigger. Furthermore, the clockwork mechanisms within it propel these bolts at speeds exceeding Mach 14 while also dampening its sound. On top of it all, he can add vials of special alchemical fluid to a slot in the mechanism, igniting his bolts with alchemical fire or charging them with alchemical electricity. He also possesses a variety of other combat gadgets, including various alchemical items that he invents himself. Some of these include: * Laughing gas * A quick-acting paralyzing neurotoxin gas * A supernatural poisonous gas that induces the victims to listen to the commands of whoever holds a given object (Grizzly's sapphire ring, in this instance) * A poison gas that causes organ failure, resulting in a slow, painful death over the course of ten minutes in an average human * An invisible poison gas that blunts negative emotions and lulls people into a state of euphoric contentment, making it far easier to rob/kidnap them * Alchemical fire, which detonates like a grenade when exposed to air (such as by its container breaking) * Acid (That detects as -4 on the pH scale, something formerly thought impossible) * Alchemical ice, which flash-freezes substances in a manner not dissimilar to liquid nitrogen * Alchemical grenades, which explode just like actual hand grenades one second after exposed into intense friction; Are usually disguised as glass marbles * A bronze liquid that explodes into a thin, bronze vapor when exposed to air, forcing ghosts and incorporeal entities to materialize * A silver liquid that burns the very soul of lycanthropes it touches the very body of; Can be thrown or applied to blades/bolts * Smoke screen pellets * Mist that ionizes the air, non-lethally electrifying those inside He usually carries two of each of these at any given time. Other gadgets include a grappling hook gun, various hunting gear like camouflage and binoculars, "Grizzly claws", which serve as both weapons and primitive climbing gear, a kukri knife, portable bear traps, rope (for tying people up, since he has a grappling hook), his alchemically-enhanced van (which never runs out of fuel and can deflect most firearm bullets without denting), and his companion wolf pet Darby Intelligence: Genius, is a Rank: S'' inventor, has plenty of tactical and utility knowledge and over a century and a half of professional experience '''Weaknesses:' Is a bit insane, hates his beard being mocked/made fun of | '''The same, except now also suffers extra (+50%) damage from psychic-based attacks due to the Ancestral Coin's inherent antipathy to psions '''Key: Base | After absorbing the Ancestral Coin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Villains Category:Bow Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Perpetual's Pages